


blue moon

by monstermash



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstermash/pseuds/monstermash
Summary: Exceptbig problem,because the Enterprise isn't responding to his commands like it should, caught in the gravitational pull of what Jim is finally realizing through the haze of concussion is aplanet.One he definitely doesn't recognize as being part of the solar system. And Mission Control isn't responding and—"Oh, Frank, we're really in it now."'Blue moon! Now I'm no longer alone.'





	blue moon

**Author's Note:**

> are the characters OOC? probably. i'm very sorry. i'm going with the excuse that this is an AU. i just really wanted to make a ground control to major tom joke at some point that's really the only reason i wrote this.

Frank Sinatra's voice is the first thing he's aware of, the dull throbbing ache at the base of his skull is the second.

A song about a blue moon, Pike's idea of a joke.

_("This isn't exactly a Sunday drive, Jim. At least this way you'll have something to listen to other than the silence of space.")_

The weightless sensation probably should've been the first thing he noticed since it means he's no longer strapped in at the controls like he should be, which means something has gone wrong.

Peeling his eyes open, Jim has to spend a few moments floating there, just blinking because of how unfocused his sight is. How long has he been out? _Why_ was he out? Nausea rolls over him like a wave, the ache intensifying as his eyes finally focus and adjust, but he has things to do, so he propels himself forward, vision swimming just as much as he is right now. Fuck, he better not have a concussion from a Warp Drive test, Bones will never let him live it down.

Wincing at the loud brass instruments of the song, Jim hauls himself into the chair he _should've_ woken up in. Not that he should have been knocked out at all in the first place, but still.

"Enterprise to Mission Control," Jim croaks out, throat drier than the Mojave. Checking over his systems doesn't tell him much. Navigation is shot, which means the ship is completely off course, and the rest of the systems are messed up too. The array is telling him he reached Warp Factor 19, which is impossible; Jim was testing Warp 1 and the Enterprise could _maybe_ handle Warp 2. Anything higher than that and the ship would've torn itself apart, him along with it. "Enterprise to Mission Control."

There's no response except for Frank Sinatra.

"Mission Control, do you—"

The Enterprise lurches, causing Jim to smack his head against the panel, leaving his ears ringing. A big, brownish-red flash on the other side of the window catches his eye as the Enterprise continues to judder around him, drawing closer and closer. Okay, no problem, he'll just manually guide the ship away.

Except _big problem,_ because the Enterprise isn't responding to his commands like it should, caught in the gravitational pull of what Jim is finally realizing through the haze of concussion is a _planet._ One he definitely doesn't recognize as being part of the solar system. And Mission Control isn't responding and—

"Oh, Frank, we're really in it now."

_'Blue moon! Now I'm no longer alone.'_

\---

"T'Pavais."

"Yes?"

"The scanners have picked up signs of a ship breaking through the atmosphere. Area of impact will be just outside of Shi'Khar in two minutes."

"Impossible. The scanners would have—"

"The ship is approaching at Warp _12_ and dropping. The fact that the scanners noticed it at all is—"

"Do not say it, Chodiv. Prepare a team."

"Should I inform Annok? There is a possibility that whoever is on the ship will survive the impact."

"A slim possibility, but one all the same. Inform Annok."

\---

When he comes to this time, there is no music and there's a lack of weightlessness.

It's dark, the only light coming from the occasional spark of now exposed wires.

"Bring back Frank," Jim slurs as he pulls himself upright from where he'd half slumped over. Luckily for him the world doesn't spin too much but there's nausea sitting low and heavy in his gut, not to mention he's sore all over like his body is just one giant bruise. Taking stock of himself and of the interior, it seems like at some point he'd managed to strap himself into his seat; if he hadn't he probably would've died during the landing. Jim sags back against his seat and pats the safety belts. "Thank you, George Cayley."

The interior, like Jim, has seen better days. Panels have come loose, exposed wires and tubes hang freely, and a quick glance at the controls tell him that the Enterprise has no power.

Which means there's no life support running.

Meaning he probably doesn't have a lot of air left.

Fuck.

Freeing himself from his seat, Jim lurches up onto unsteady feet, looking for his space walk gear only to find it ruined. Torn and warped beyond fixing. Great. Fantastic.

_Fuck it,_ he thinks and heads for the manual door release. If his only choices are suffocating in the Enterprise or taking a chance, he'll take a chance.

Getting a grip on the door release isn't the easiest thing to do, palms sweating and limbs feeling weak, but with a twist and a click, the door pops open. And Jim doesn't die. A wave of unbearable heat rolls over him, the air a little thinner than he'd like, sun beating down from on high, but Jim doesn't die. Okay, so far one less thing he has to worry about. There's nothing but rocks and sand as far as the eye can see and...

What looks like a city, shining bright in the distance.

Too far for him to make it right now, if it really is there and not some sort of trick of the mind. A trip on foot means Jim will have to haul water with him, and there doesn't seem to be anywhere with decent enough shade. Best bet is for him to wait for the sun to go down.

_I could be waiting for hours,_ Jim thinks, groaning as sweat gathers between his shoulders.

Sitting around for who knows how long? Just the thought makes his teeth itch. Glancing back down into the ruined Enterprise, Jim comes to a decision. After making sure the door is locked open, Jim climbs back in and starts looking for tools. There's no way he can completely repair the Enterprise as it is - he's not Scotty - but he does know a thing or two about fixing comms that he picked up from late nights where Scotty and Uhura complained about how often they had to jerry-rig the comms system. Not to mention he's also got to check over the ship, make sure there's no leaking fuel. And a number of other things he needs to check, but those are the most important right now.

All of the tools are thankfully in one place, and he can already picture Bones going red in the face _('You've got a concussion, Jim! Again!')_ but this really is better than him wandering off into the desert of an unknown planet despite how much he wants to see what this world has to offer.


End file.
